Sin culpa
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Taylor reflexiona sobre su secuestro junto con muchos más niños por parte de los yautja y como su visión del mundo y del futuro cambió para siempre.


**Cazar.**

La caza estaba en su sangre. Siempre lo había estado, pero no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la habían secuestrado.

Las criaturas, porque obviamente no eran humanos, la habían llevado mientras dormía a su nave. Cuando despertó había otros niños y niñas de su edad a su alrededor. Todos estaban confundidos y asustados, que fue lo que comenzó la primera pelea.

No había querido involucrarse inicialmente, pero cuando la empujaron había respondido. Algunos ya no se movían cuando los gigantes enmascarados entraron para poner orden y, viendo que no les hacían caso, habían agarrado a un chaval que estaba cerca suya y lo destriparon lentamente ante sus ojos, amenazando con hacer lo mismo a todos los demás.

 **Dolor.**

Sus primeras heridas no habían sido rozaduras de bicicleta como otras niñas y niños de su edad, sino el mordisco de algo que solo vagamente podía llamarse una serpiente. Una de sus compañeras, una niña negra llamada Sophia, la había matado con una piedra antes de ayudarla a levantarse. La herida era grave, pero gracias a los contenidos del botiquín que sus secuestradores les habían dado solo quedo una cicatriz, una de las muchas que adornaban su cuerpo.

 **Remordimientos.**

No sentía culpa por su acciones. Sabia que había matado seres inteligentes y que otros niños habían muerto por su culpa durante las cacerías pero no le importaba. Lo único importante era su supervivencia y la de su tribu, el grupo de niños al que la habían asignado. Nada más importaba.

 **Poder.**

Durante las cacerías muchos habían mostrado habilidades únicas, que llamaron la atención de los enmascarados. Algunos no volvieron de la enfermería pero tras un tiempo los entrenamientos y las cacerías se hicieron más brutales, solo volviendo a la normalidad una vez que todos tenían capacidades únicas. Los que tenían menos voluntad se convirtieron en cascaras de si mismos que voluntariamente se convertían en presa.

 **Retorno.**

Sus secuestradores no eran lo habitual de su especie. Otros aparecieron y pelearon con ellos, ejecutándolos. Ellos vieron las Marcas que nos habían dado y decidieron que eramos como ellos en espíritu antes de devolvernos a casa con la promesa de volver si deseábamos volver a cazar.

 **Rehabilitación.**

Decían que se equivocaban. Afirmaban que necesitaban medicinas y tratamientos, que nuestros secuestradores habían sido humanos y nos habían hecho luchar contra perros y otros animales. Pero no podían engañarlos, las miradas que daban a las cicatrices indicaban que no sabían que había hecho eso.

Los habían separado. No había contacto entre su tribu y ella. La angustiaba no estar con sus chicas y chicos. No ver otra vez a Rachel, Lily, Sabah, Brian, Aisha, Jean-Paul, Sarah, Amy y Sophia era insoportable, sobre todo porque tenia que estar con Emma Barnes, una debilucha flaca que no iba a ser capaz de aplastar un insecto, mucho menos sobrevivir a la vida brutal que estaba echando de menos. Ella miraba a sus cicatrices con lastima que no merecía, dado que significaban que había sobrevivido, que tenia derecho a vivir, algo que ella no se había ganado todavía.

 **Soledad.**

Emma y ella se habían separado. No le había dicho porque, pero ella sabia sobre los chuchos que la habían intentado forzar a tener descendencia con ellos, parásitos débiles que solo servían para alimentar otras criaturas más dignas de comer y cazar, como ella. Aún así, Emma le había dado un regalo que no creía que podría volver a tener. Le había devuelto a Sophia.

 **Acoso.**

Lo llamaban acoso incluso cuando nadie hacia nada. Su madre podría haber intentado algo, pero llevaba muerta un año. Los vehículos eran un riesgo ambiental, así que todavía estaba dentro de los limites del Código como forma de morir, no tan honorable como hacerlo durante una cacería pero mejor que ser una Mala Sangre.

Sophia no la estaba acosando. Era entrenamiento, saber camuflarse entre las presas por pretender ser una. Habían llegado a un acuerdo para hacerlo tras combatir entre ellas para determinar quién era la líder entre ella, Sophia y Amy, la única razón por la que Sophia no había luchado más cuando la forzaron a ser parte de los Wards, que eran una deshonra para el Código. Si el P.R.T. hubiese estado formado por yautja, Piggot y sus asistentes habrían sido ejecutados por permitir a Sin Sangre pelear contra otras tribus.

 **Reencuentro.**

Habían encontrado a Aisha, Rachel, Brian, Jean-Paul y Sarah cuando ella y Sophia estaban rastreando al parahumano conocido como Lung, incluso si sabían que no podían matarlo sin llamar demasiado la atención. Lily había venido desde otra ciudad como transferencia y Sabah había estado coleccionando cráneos nazis desde que sus progenitores habían muerto. Los diez estaban juntos otra vez.

 **Cataclismo.**

Leviathan ataco la ciudad y todos sabían que era una presa que no tenían esperanza de matar. Activaron el faro que los yautja les habían dado al despedirse y el mensaje fue respondido casi de inmediato. Era muy simple: esperad treinta ciclos solares de vuestro planeta y vamos a recogeros.

Ellos continuaron con sus respectivas vidas, pretendiendo ser quienes no eran y en momentos puntuales cazando a sus presas y recogiendo sus trofeos. Todos sabían que no iba a durar, que probablemente estaban llamando la atención, pero la adrenalina y la paz que sentían en medio del combate aseguraba que iban a continuar cazando.

 **Persecución.**

Los habían descubierto. El P.R.T. conocía sus identidades. Escaparon de la ciudad, lamentando que solo faltasen diez días para que los recogiesen y sabiendo que una vez que descubrieran sus trofeos enviarían más cazadores tras ellos. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado. Ellos eran la presa, pero eso no significaba que serian capturados fácilmente.

 **Confrontación.**

Ya habían avisado a sus aliados del cambio de planes con el faro. Solo quedaban unas horas para marcharse y sus perseguidores los habían alcanzado. Era todo o nada.

Sus perseguidores tenían ordenes de matarlos. Ellos respondieron en especie. Apoyándose los unos con los otros acuchillaron, empalaron y decapitaron todos los agentes del P.R.T. que se acercaron a su posición. Tenían dudas sobre si algunas de las muertes eran honorables porque no tenían forma de saber si estaban enfermos o esperaban descendencia, pero ahora eran serpientes en una esquina sin oportunidad de escapar por lo que no dudaron en pelear hasta su último aliento.

 **Rescate.**

Estaban perdiendo. Ya habían hecho caer juntos a Alexandria y Legend estaba fuera de combate, pero Eidolon los estaba dejando sin espacio. Sabían perfectamente que solo estaba jugando y que podría matarlos sin esfuerzo, un comportamiento deshonorable pero que estaban dispuestos a aprovechar.

Acababan de esquivar otro rayo de energía cuando los había visto a través de sus insectos. Tres pequeños puntos rojos aparecieron en la frente de Eidolon antes de que su cabeza volase en pedazos.

Todo se quedo quieto por un segundo antes de que su rescatador apagase su camuflaje y les indicase donde estaba la nave. Corrieron en esa dirección, esquivando disparos de agentes del P.R.T. supervivientes y matando a los que estaban en su camino antes de que la nave despegase con ellos dentro, para no volver otra vez a la Tierra.

Vagamente le había parecido escuchar un grito que supuso que era de su padre biológico. Ya no lo consideraba familia. Él nunca había podido entender su filosofía, su necesidad. Su tribu era su familia. Aún así, al igual que todos los demás, no pudo evitar que le cayese una lagrima al ver a su mundo natal haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

 **Salvación.**

Scion era un parásito y la humanidad estaba condenada. Todos lo sabían, incluyendo los yautja.

Por eso habían hecho algo que podría salvarlos.

La Tierra lloro a medida que guarderías y hospitales fueron vaciados de bebes y niños pequeños. Los yautja habían decidido que la humanidad era digna de compartir su mundo y credo pero sabían que no lo aceptarían, por lo que tenían que criarse y vivir como ellos.

La única razón por la que no se mataron a si mismos antes o después de los hechos era porque era necesario, ya que meses después Scion aniquilo todas las Tierras. Para entonces millones de niños habían sido llevados a Yautja Prime para ser criados como si fueran suyos y su tribu junto a otros retornados estaban más que dispuestos a ayudar.

Los niños son el futuro, después de todo, pero el futuro debe construirse desde una base estable y los yautja les proporcionaban eso, incluso si no era una base agradable desde el punto de vista de sus progenitores ya muertos.


End file.
